Complete Screw Up
by Poisoned Scarlet
Summary: AU, NejiTen. It all started with Calculus and ended with me getting beat up. From broken tea cups to female drama, it's all there. And not to mention the small realization that made it all happen. Even if I didn't know at first...
1. Chapter 1

_**Complete Screw-Up **_

_**.:Dedicated****:.**_

_Misery's Toll_

_**.: Happy Belated Birthday! :.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_There are three sides to an argument_

_Your side, My side_

_And the Right side_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**--**

"... I-I don't get it!" I said in a distraught tone. I knitted my eyebrow's together, staring at the calculus problem in-front of me. I bit my lip as my tutor, Kiba, sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Don't you get it!? It's right there in your face!" I looked down at my paper once more, seeing nothing but numbers and lines.

"..." Kiba sighed once more and ran a hand though his brown, unruly hair. I had a feeling the only reason he took up the job as my tutor, was to score a date with me. How pitiful.

"Look, I don't get what's so hard about it. A five-year old could do it..." He muttered absently as I narrowed my eyes.

"Well maybe if you had better teaching skills, we wouldn't be in this predicament right now!" I said, my voice an octave higher. Kiba growled lowly and straightened his back, a lone tooth sticking out from his lips.

"It's not my fault that you have your mind in the gutter!" I grounded my teeth and puffed my cheeks up.

"Shut up! Like your the one to talk! I've seen your eyes stray from the paper to my chest more then ten times in two minutes!" His growl became even louder as he grabbed the pencil and slammed the point on the paper.

"Here! The technique you use is The Power Rule! Don't you get it!?" I growled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No! Because you never took the time to explain it to me! You were to busy staring at my chest you pervert!" I told him. Kiba thinned his lips and stood up, pushing the metal chair behind him.

"You know what?" He snarled out. "I quit!" I lifted my chin and narrowed my eyes. I didn't need him! So what if he was a complete Math whiz and was already in college level calculus! I could do fine on my own!

"Fine! I could do this by myself! I bet I never even needed your help!" Kiba smirked spitefully as he pushed in the chair, purposely making it scrape across the tiled floor.

"Yeah, right." I huffed angrily and grabbed the led pencil that was laying on my paper.

"I could! I'll show you!" I growled out. Kiba stared at me a minute before regaining his smirk. He walked towards the front door of my apartment, a bounce to his steps.

I sighed and looked at the calculus problem, seeing no possible way to solve it. I bit the inside of my cheek, a whimper building up in my throat.

"I just can't see that happening, Tenten." Kiba said in an easy voice, as if he liked seeing me troubled. I gasped silently and strained my neck back, seeing Kiba lingering by the door.

"I thought you were leaving."

He ignored my snide remark and said, "Your a _complete screw-up_. You can't do anything right, klutz." And with that, he left. The door resounding though the hallow walls of my small, one-bedroom, apartment.

I stared at the place Kiba once stood, my mouth ajar and my hazel-colored eyes wide. He was right. Every time I tried to do something, I ended up screwing it up for everyone. Like that one time I had to get the baseball bats from the gym's shack, I ended up dropping the whole rack and damaging the expensive track-timers that were sitting right next to it.

I got off clean, but I still had detention for a week. And because of that, they canceled baseball practice for that day. But, the thing was, that was our _only _chance to play. So let's just say I got the cold shoulder from many people.

I furrowed my brows and stood up, dropping my pencil on the table and going towards my window. I sighed as it rained heavily, the distinctive _pitter-patter _echoing though my mind.

_Man... I can't believe I just lost my only chance to ace Calculus. Damn, and he was the only one I'd actually have the guts to ask. _I thought sadly. Now how was I going to explain my unfinished home work to Gai-sensei?

_-xxx-_

"_You fail!_" Gai yelled in my face, his face tinted pink from fury. I looked down at my shoes in shame. They were wet. It must've been from all of those puddles I jumped into; just for fun. But it was during that time that I felt someone's stare on me, but every time I turned to look for the source; it was gone.

I shrugged it away as nothing and continued to play in the water, just like my mother would have wanted if she were still here. Yeah, she passed away during a cave-in. You see, my mother was always a thrill seeker. Where ever there was something-- well _thrilling _she would be the first one there, her bags packed up and ready to go.

But it was also during that time, that I was having trouble with my school work. Especially Mathematics. Since she was always on my mind, as well as the bills, the cat, the money and all the other things that were suppose to be her responsibility; I had no time for school.

When I was younger, I was always trying to keep up with the bills, always cleaning the house, doing the laundry. I would always be juggling my school work and my house work; trying to keep everything in order. But... it got hard. And soon, it became so hard, that I had to stop going to school; missing out on valuable English and Math lessons. I would go only about three or sometimes two times a week; just to keep the Child Services Administrators at bay, since no one had ever seen my mother.

And she had never gone to any of the school events.

"What happened to the tutor I assigned you!?" _More like assigned himself. _I thought with a bothered look on my face as Gai ranted on how he was going to fail me and how I was not going to be able to qualify to go to college.

I had pretty much thought of that already. With my grades and one year to go, I was going to fail; big time.

I sighed depressingly and stared at my feet once more, feeling certain dread crawl up and down my spine. I wasn't going to make it to college; it had finally sunk in. My mother wanted me to go though, to get a nice job and have a nice family. A normal life.

Something we didn't have. And I think she knew she was failing at being a mother, she would just not say. It was pretty gloomy, her not being with me. I was very surprised when I saw on the news that her group had caved in; there were no survivors.

I was going to call the police, to tell them that she was my mother ands that I knew her. But then thought twice. They said that she had no known relatives and that she had no family. Why? I never got my answer to that question.

And I never called the police.

Sure, I got depressed. The world lost it's color and I became more of a loner then I was already was. But I, somehow, got over it and started to smile again. That was when I was 15 now I was 17 and almost ready to start a life of my own. Once 18, I don't have to worry about Child Services anymore.

And I could let a bit of my guard down.

"I-I..." I stuttered as he looked down at me, his nostrils flaring with anger. Leave it to Gai to get pissed about something so small.

"Well...?" I sighed and decided to tell him the truth. If I didn't, I would be screwed anyways, so what the hell?

I took a deep breath when a velvet like voice cut though the air like a bullet. "I'm right here." I snapped my head towards the direction of the voice, hearing a sickening crack while doing so. I felt the breath get caught in my throat.

Neji Hyuga was standing right by me. His black messenger bag was hanging loosely off his shoulder and as was his jacket. He had on the school uniform, a collard, mens, button up T-shirt with the school logo on the right breast. He also had along some black slacks with a spiked belt.

I felt my heart lurch when he spoke once more. His voice was just so—smooth and controlled. It was unlike anything I had ever heard before. His face was also flawless, and his muscles were clearly lined, making it harder to concentrate on what Gai was saying.

Now I knew why he had fangirls.

Gai's bug-like eyes widened, "Y-You!? O-Oh, yes, of course." Gai straightened out and eyed me warily as I stared at Neji's composed expression, a blush starting to rise on my cheeks.

"B-But that does not explain--"

"-- I had a family meeting yesterday and could not tutor her on the new subject. Surely, it would not happen again. Gai." I winced. His voice was razor-like. Cutting thought the air at an unthinkable speed and making it clear that he, Gai, had no right to go against his word.

Now I also knew why no one dared out-speak him.

Gai swallowed and I could vaguely see the sweat drops dripping down his temple slowly. I tore my gaze from Neji's expressionless face and coughed, making Gai shift his eyes towards me.

"C-Can I leave..." I said, before continuing. "Now?"

Gai cleared his throat and stiffly walked over to his desk, where I saw him scratch out and scribble something else in. I furrowed a brow at his tense smile before he dismissed me.

I lazily threw him a smile before power walking to the door, where I growled loudly. I walked down the hall, my quick pace almost making me slip and fall.

"What the hell did you just do!?" I screamed as I turned my heel only to come face to face with Hyuga Neji, just as I had planned. He looked at me with a shocked expression that soon melted to nothingness.

"Helping you."

"And since when does a Popular help a Nobody!?" I yelled at him, my hands at my hips. He tilted his head upward and shrugged.

"Since now." I sucked in a deep breath and let it out all in one shot, feeling suddenly tired. I sighed and looked around the hall, everyone was gone. It was just me and the Hyuga, how pleasant.

A reunion.

I frowned, "Now I have to find a tutor in... less then half an hour!" I gawked at my wrist watch. I had half an hour to find someone to tutor me in Calculus. I was screwed.

I looked back up at him to find him staring down at me boredly. I blinked, he grew. I was sure that we were about the same height before... we stopped being friends. Yeah, I used to be his friend.

Best friend actually. But then he got involved with Sasuke, who showed him to the Popular table, where he decided to hang out for the rest of the school year... and the year after that. It happened about two years ago when I was sophomore. Me and Neji had been friends since the first grade! I never thought that it would be that easy for him to leave me...

He was my help buddy. He helped me whenever my mother left me to go to some _thrilling _adventure. He was always there when I cried. He was always there when I needed someone the most. He was always there...

Then he suddenly wasn't and my world came crashing down.

_He_ found it easy to abandon me and leave me for dead. _He _found it easy to forget me. _He _found it easy to leave me stranded in a place I would _never _call home. Neji Hyuga did. So easy, that everyday I passed by him, I saw an arrogant and pleased smirk on his face when he made a girl go gaga for him.

And he never once tried to speak or befriend me ever again. And since he didn't try, I didn't also.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Thanks a lot genius, you just ruined my only chance to get another tutor." With that I left. I couldn't see him. It just brought back horrible memories; things that I've successfully buried deep within myself. I didn't want to remember them, it would only make me even more depressed.

And it would be harder to let go.

"What happened to us...?" I froze. Not knowing what to say, I suppressed a deep sigh and looked down at my shoes, a nervous habit I got from my mother.

"I-I don't know."

"Liar." I cringed slightly, he always knew how to distinguish my lies. I bit my lip and heard him near me. In a panic, I shut my eyes and concentrated on the black I saw.

"You do know..." He stared, "What happened?" I sprang my eyes open, the anger inside of me rekindled.

"You should know!" I snapped at his confused face as I turned around. "You were the one that left me!" My words echoed though the vast hall way. The sounds of nothing being heard back. I glared into his smoldering eyes, seeing not an ounce of sympathy or sadness just... nothing.

Blank.

"I do not recall--"

"--Of course you don't..." I said bitterly as he took one step close to me. I backed up even more. "You never do." I turned my heel and made a quick dash to the door, tears beginning to blur my vision.

_He hadn't tried to talk to me before, why now? Why now of all times!_, I thought as I ran out of the school, slamming the glass door's open. _Why now of all times?! He had never tired..._

I panted and peered over my shoulder, seeing nothing but a McDonald's bag skidding on the floor; the wind picking it up and throwing it into one of the many street drains.

_He didn't follow me... _I stifled a gasp. _Why would he follow me!? Why... Why do I feel so disappointed?_

I sighed loudly and clutched my worn-out and torn back pack, my mind in complete turmoil. Now what was I going to do? I had no Calculus tutor, I was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown _just _because I spoke to Neji and—I was not going to college because of Calculus.

"Huh...?" I whispered as I saw two of the nine Populars walk down the sidewalk. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They were the two most popular guy's in the clique, Sasuke being the first, then Neji and then Naruto. The whole gang was rich, they all had cash, looks, and charm.

It consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba. And those are just the male's in the group, the females were Haruno Sakura, Sabaku No Temari, Hyuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino. Sabaku No Garra used to be part of there clique too, before he transferred to an over-sea's boarding school in England.

I gasped and frantically looked around, sprinting into the coffee shop that stood one store away from me. I was lucky that they were to engrossed in their chat to notice me run towards them, and then scramble into the store.

I quickly sat in one of the small, comfortable couches, sighing in relief as they past me calmly. I kept my head down and smiled, they didn't notice me. But even if they did, why would they talk to me? A nobody. I suddenly felt foolish; running away from someone that wouldn't even acknowledge my existence.

How pathetic.

I frowned and stared down at the chocolate colored table. I ran my fingers along it's smooth and cool surface, finding mild-comfort while doing so. I looked up and smiled, I was in Starbucks. Just my luck.

I stood and walked on over to the front counter, ordering a large cappuccino. The man smiled at me and asked for my name, I gave it to him and took a ten dollar bill from my jean's pocket.

After a couple of minutes, I checked the small plater that stood right next to the cashier and smiled. My coffee was done. I quickly grabbed it and went over to my table, grabbing two packets of sugar and putting it into my hot drink.

I put the cup to my lips and gulped down the scorching hot drink, grunting at the burning sensation I felt on my tongue. I sighed once more and grabbed my backpack, opening it and taking out my Calculus notebook. I had to finish it, even if all the answers were going to be wrong.

Crossing my legs at the ankle, I took out my led pencil and began the grueling Homework session.

_-xxx-_

_**Two Week's Later...**_

I put my head down, lifting my arms so they covered my head and groaned loudly. I got nothing. Zip. Nada.

I didn't get a single question. I only had to do twenty problems and all I had finished were two. The two most easiest and the two that _didn't _involve the Power Rule. I had also done one that did involve the power rule... I think it was wrong. I sighed and lifted my head, staring at my almost blank piece of paper.

I got everything, except the Power Rule. I somehow managed to get everything else but the damn Power Rule and a few other parts. As the day's past, the lessons got harder, and the questions more difficult. I was on the brink of giving up and dropping out just like my mother did when she was my age.

Neji kept pestering me. He kept on trying to talk to me, hang out with me and do other very uncharacteristic things. Rumor's say that Neji wants to ask me out then dump me in-front of the whole student body.

Yeah, I know, me listening to _rumors_. But, it's better then actually speaking to to him and then making the whole rumor come true. I also reminisced on past events and noticed that even before Neji saved me when Gai was scowling me. He had always been staring at me.

Even when he left me for the Populars, he was always somewhat close to me. I always saw him at lunch and he was almost _all _of my classes. Even the one's that I chose myself. Also, I would always see him after-school, like before I left, I saw him staring at me before hopping into his five-star limo.

So maybe I was in a sort of denial since, you know, I was trying to convince myself that he hated me and I hated him. Now, that was beginning to seem unreal and stupid. So, maybe I liked him... A lot.

But that doesn't mean I'll give them the satisfactory of seeing me cry for someone thats not worth it... or maybe someone that _was _worth it.

Bah! This is stupid! I'm just going in circles with this stupid problem! I have to concentrate! I have to finish my Homework and -somehow- understand it; or else.

I whimpered lowly as my eyes shifted from the text book to my notebook repeatedly. I was getting nowhere and I had exactly three months before the S.A.T.

Time was running out.

I chewed my bottom lip, staring at the Calculus problems that mocked me from the book. I vaguely heard the door silently swing open and close slowly. Yeah, I decided to come here, Starbucks, everyday. I liked the calm and relaxing music, the quiet atmosphere, the caffeine filled air. It was a perfect place to hang out or study, like I was doing... More like failing.

I froze as the chair across from me slide. I kept my eyes on my work, my laptop computer right next to me. For an orphan, I have some good stuff huh? Though the computer is a bit out-dated, it's still good for what I need to do, which is endlessly surf the Internet because of my lack of social contact. In other words, I was a complete and total loner.

I hesitantly peered upwards, the breath getting knocked out of me. There, in my peripheral vision, sat Neji Hyuga. The man I have been trying to avoid. I quickly looked back down to my notebook, mentally cheering that he was busy taking out something from his messenger bag.

_Oh no! What's he doing here?! Damn, how the hell did he find me!? How...? _I thinned my lips and grabbed my pencil frowning at my notebook. I doodled again. I think that the only good thing I could, was draw. I had a talent for it, all of my drawing's were unique and good.

For a second, I thought that maybe I could become a manga artist, since what I drew was an anime character—that looked vaguely familiar. But, now that I think of it, I think you need a diploma for that too.

I frowned and slammed my pencil down on the table, from the corner of my eye I could see Neji's head snap my direction. I ignored him and stared at the picture I drew. I drew my mother, thats why is looked so familiar. I _drew _her. I stared at the picture sadly, it was from the time we went to the amusement park.

She was bent on getting me to ride the biggest roller coaster of them all, but I was to scared to actually get on it

Her smile... I copied it perfectly. The crooked grin that looked like she was smirking and grinning at the same time, the warm chocolate-brown eyes mirrored what I felt. Agony. Her hair fell all to her side, in curls of golden-butter and streaks of coco. Her expression... it was a mix of pain and happiness. It was how _I _felt and looked like, at this very moment.

_Mother... _With sudden fury I tore the page out of my notebook harshly and crumpled it. Leaving it on the table as I snapped my laptop shut and stuffed my notebook into my bag. I grabbed it and stood abruptly, swinging my backpack over my shoulder and taking off without a second glance at Neji, who stared at me though blank eyes.

I heard him sigh and follow me as I exited the cafe, the cold December air hitting me at full force as I clutched my laptop under my arm. I felt Neji's presence close in on me as I walked down the steps quickly.

"Tenten." I sucked in a breath as Neji called out to me. I just wanted to go home and slide under my covers, then let sleep over come and await the next day.

"Tenten." He said in a stern voice. He wasn't going to let me go this time, but I had to try.

"Tenten. Now." I gasped as my body froze. I stopped in mid-step and let him catch up to me, I knew that he was far away since it took him a while to fall into step with me. I was staring at my shoes when he stopped right next to me, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"..." I swallowed and shifted my eyes towards him, managing only to see his torso, nothing else. I licked my suddenly dry lips while he sighed. I stifled a gasp when he placed a hand over my head, as if patting it.

"Let's go to your house and help you solve those Calculus problems." I felt my eyes go wide at that request. Why did he suddenly show such interest in my school work? He never did before... Because... Because...

I never noticed.

At that sudden realization, I looked up at him and saw that he had already started walking. He stopped, his back turned to me and his head tilted to the side. "Are you coming...?" I blushed and nodded, catching up to him as the wind increased.

_-xxx-_

_Thunk_

I closed the door and quickly breathed in. Neji Hyuga was in _my _house! Out of all the houses he was in _mine. _I sighed as I walked on over to my room, passing Neji while doing so.

I threw my laptop on top of my satin black sheets while I changed into something more comfortable. I looked towards the door hesitantly and nodded to myself.

"Neji?" I yelled.

"Hn?" I sighed in relief. This wasn't going to be an awkward situation.

"I'm going to change, so make yourself comfortable." I almost grinned. I was handling this situation greatly. I haven't made a fool out of myself! Yet that is...

Something told me that I just jinxed myself

"Hn." I sighed, he had reverted back to using one worded responses. I looked down at my peach colored, off the shoulders shirt. It was long sleeved but I think it showed to much. I dug in my drawer and took out a black, long-sleeved, turtle neck. I slipped it on then slipped on my off the shoulders shirt.

With a sigh, I changed out of my soaked Van's and into my brown and black fluffy socks. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, it was comfortable and stylish. I grabbed my backpack and took out my Calculus homework.

I nodded to myself once more for confidence and walked back over to Neji, who was reading the book I had set on my coffee table. I stared at him for a heart beat before walking over to my window and closing the blinds, since the sun was already setting. While doing so, I felt myself get hot. I could feel Neji's eyes boring holes in my back.

"Okay. I'm done." I said tensely. Neji nodded and stood up, walking over to my small kitchen table. I sat down across from him as he interweaved his fingers, resting his chin on top of them.

I opened the text book and then my notebook, then taking out the pencil I had tucked behind my ear.

"Good. Now tell me what you don't get about Calculus." I chewed on the inside of my cheek, feeling myself flush under his gaze. I sighed and wet my dry lips, the cold weather already getting to me.

I took a deep breath, "The Power Rule." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"The derivative of any given variable (x) to the exponent (n) is equal to the product of the exponent an the variable to the (n-1) power." I stared at him, my mouth parted slightly as he smirked amusingly at me.

I clamped my mouth shut and glared at him, "Are you here to help me or make me feel worse then I already feel?" I asked sarcastically as he glanced at my paper.

"Problem number three is wrong." I blinked and looked down, my stomach dropping.

"Really?"

"Yes, the answer's 20x to the power of 3 plus 6x to the power of 2 minus 70x plus nine." I groaned and rested my head over my arms. I _tried _to do the one of the questions on the Power Rule but got nothing! I was hopeless.

I felt a hand pat my head, "Don't stress, I'm here to help you."

And help he did.

_-xxx-_

_**2 Month's Later...**_

"Oh! So it's fifteen plus eight x to the power of 1 over x to the power of six!" I yelled while grinning. Neji smirked slightly and nodded while I scribbled down the answer.

"Now then, we'll move onto the Logarithmic differentiation." I nodded and smiled at him. Over the past few weeks, Neji had been teaching me Calculus. He was a really good teacher, so good, that when I took the exam Gai-sensei had given us, I only missed two of the twenty problems.

I practically aced it! My grade went up from an Fail to a C plus. I was doing well for someone who couldn't even do basic Math in her head without feeling dizzy.

"Okay!" I yelled happily, I had never been so excited over Math. Maybe it was because whenever I didn't get something, Neji would lean over and I would feel his minty breath tickle my cheek. Or maybe it was the fact that Neji looked at me adoringly... but that has to be my imagination because I'm just—just so... plain.

I mean, the girls he hangs out with are Goddesses compared to me. Normal Tenten. Plain Tenten...

_Knock Knock_

I looked up from my sheet of paper and stood, "Who could that be...?" I whispered as I walked on over to the front door, feeling Neji's piercing gaze while doing so. I opened the door and felt my heart sink.

"HEY!" Sakura and Ino yelled excitedly. I blinked as they walked in, Temari walking close behind them, her face bored.

"H-Hey...!" I stuttered before Sasuke and Naruto welcomed themselves in. Naruto grinned and me and said hello. Sasuke simply nodded at me and looked around him, approval in his eyes.

"How troublesome." I turned and saw Shikamaru walk in with the same bored expression he wore everyday, Kiba right behind him.

I glared at Kiba, "What are _you _doing here." He glanced at me before throwing me a wolfish grin.

"Hanging out with my friends, something _you _don't have." I hardened my gaze as he walked inside, a blush beginning to rise on my cheeks.

"I assure you I--" I was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. It went silent and all eyes were on me as I walked to my room and took out my cell phone. I saw Sakura and Ino peer inside my room before walking in, Temari sitting down on the chair I was sitting in.

"Hello?"

I furrowed my brow as nobody answered. I shut my phone and stood up, walking over to where Temari was before my phone rang again. I answered it again, hearing nothing once more bu the phone dial.

I shut it and stared at it, seeing nothing happen. I was about to stuff it in my back pocket before it rang _again. _I rolled my eyes, getting irked, "What?! What do you want!?"

"_Ten-chan?" _I blushed and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, it's just the phone kept on ringing and no one was answering." I heard Hinata giggle over the line. Hinata was my only friend, and even if she was part of the popular crew, she hardly hung out with them and preferred to be with me.

"_O-Oh! Well... I called but... um, I felt embarrassed afterward and quickly hung up." _I smiled softly.

"Embarrassed about what?"

"_That my suppose friends were going to come to your house and see you get hurt! I'm sorry Ten-chan! They're going to observe you then beat you up tomorrow after-school! They think that you're a fangirl trying to hurt Neji!" _I stared at ground with my eye's wide. I knew that was the only reason, and I bet that Neji had no clue about this.

The tutoring, the smiles, the compliments... something told me that this had happened before and they were only trying to do the best for there friend but...

Why would they target _me_!? I mean, it's not like Neji _likes _me or anything...

Right?

"Well isn't that sad, I guess I misjudged them huh?" I heard Hinata question that comment before I laughed and hung up, feeling to disappointed to keep talking. I was going to thank Hinata for telling me that, but I think it would only make matters worse.

"Who was it Ten-chan!" Ino and Sakura chirped. I swear, they sounded like twins. They finished each other's sentence's and they practically spoke at the same time.

"Don't call me that." I said coldly. They seemed to be startled by the response I gave them, but they quickly covered it up with an overly-sweet laugh. I raised an eyebrow at them and said, "You guy's are weird."

That must've got to them because they quickly glared at me and became quiet. I raised an eyebrow at them and looked around, everyone was staring at me. Great.

"What?" Kiba snorted at me, I shot him a dirty look before looking at Naruto and Sasuke, whom were having a heated conversation about Ninja blood-limits or something. I then glanced at Neji and Temari, they were just quietly observing me while Ino and Sakura death glared me, but I went unaffected.

I've had worse.

"So, are any of you thirsty?" I started as they all glanced at me, "I can make some tea or hot coco."

"Oh! I'll have coco!" Ino chirped, forgetting all about her anger over me.

"I'll have tea please!" Sakura said, her eyes wary on me. It seemed that she wasn't as forgetful as Ino.

I glanced at Temari, "Tea please." I nodded and glanced at everyone else, once I got everyone's order's, I went to the kitchen and took out all the needed materials. I felt like a waitress but it's better then feeling like an outcast.

Once done with the tea and coco, I grabbed three mugs and handed them out, going back to grab the remaining ones. I grumbled silently, they could've helped!

So, I stood there, leaning against the counter, watching everyone mingle and talk happily. I was actually expecting another solo tutoring lesson. I mean, I can't say that I wasn't... _excited _by the fact that it would only be me and Neji.

But what else did I expect?

I frowned. I was behaving like a fangirl. I mean, I was over-joyed by the fact that Neji was going to be at my house _everyday _for the rest of the school. And not to mention I started to wear my best clothing, and I started to have romantic thoughts about him.

_Tenten! Snap out of it! Stop illusioning yourself and think rationally! Why would Neji want to have a relationship with someone like you? A nobody... A plain-looking screw-up... _I sighed depressingly. I just made myself even more sad then I was a couple of minutes ago.

"Hey Tenten-chan!" I looked up from my tea and gasped. Sakura and Ino were staring at me as if I was a test experiment gone wrong.

"Ahh!" I yelled and backed up, dropping the cup on the floor and making it shatter. I stood on my toes, slightly up and open, my eyes wide. I sighed in relief, it was a good thing that I finished almost all the tea and left a small ounce.

"Oh my God! Sorry!" Ino screamed.

"Here let me help you!" Sakura said, her voice a bit high. Oh yeah, I startled them alright.

"No! It's fine! It was my fault, I shouldn't have been thinking so hard!" I said tensely, waving my hands back and forth at there guilty expressions.

"Yeah, you're right." I blinked and turned to Kiba, who was leaning over my small table next to Temari. "You might blow a blood vessel or worse." He snickered at my angry expression.

I said nothing and went over to grab a towel. I kneeled down and collected all of the sharp shards, trying to be careful. I picked them up and went to the trash can where more of my klutziness showed.

"Ouch!" I whispered. I winced as the glass sliced though my skin. I threw the glass shards away and stared at the grand amount of blood that dripped out of it. It was a huge gash going almost all the way across my palm.

"Uh-oh." I said in my normal voice as I stared at the blood, the droplets falling onto the floor.

"What is-- OH MY GOD!" Temari yelled out, her eyes wide on the huge gash. I turned to her and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry! I was being a klutz again and cut my... palm." By this time, Neji, Sakura and Ino were all around me, all staring at my cut.

"It's nothing! Just a scratch!" Sakura growled.

"That!" She pointed at my palm, "is _not _a scratch!" I looked back at my hand and blinked when a hand covered mine. I looked up to see an uncomfortable Neji.

"Come." I followed him silently as he directed me to the bathroom.

"Screw—up..." I heard Kiba mutter, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Temari punch him on the arm and scold him.

I must've looked sad since Neji shot him one of his famous death glares. That made me feel a bit better. He grabbed my palm and put it under the faucet, letting the water run over it.

I winced, "Ow..." He glanced at me and smiled slightly. I felt my cheeks catch flames as he stared at me.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down—shit! _I thought as I gave into his gaze. I felt his face get closer and closer to us and I was sure he was going to kiss me. I could his hot breath over my lips as he neared me.

I, too, closed in. I though for a second that we were going to kiss... if it wasn't for Naruto.

"Hey! Can I have more coco!?" Naruto screamed out, his head popping out of nowhere. I gasped and backed up, finding my tiled wall very interesting at the moment. I could hear Neji's growl as he wrapped my hand quickly.

"Well!? Can I!?" I sighed.

"Yeah, the kettle should--" Even before I finished my sentence, he was gone. _What a weird guy... _I thought amusingly. I glanced at Neji and managed to see his troubled expression.

I then remembered what we almost did and blushed heavily. I let my guard down! Argh! How could I be so stupid!? To let him almost kiss me...

But what scared me the most was... I _wanted _to.

"Thanks!" I said quickly and shoved my hand away from him. I walked over to the table and sat in the chair that Neji was sitting in before, seeing everyone laugh and talk.

I sighed, this was going to be a _long _evening

_-xxx-_

_**Sorry if the story is a bit boring! It's just that I had no time to think up of a good plot and I'm not good at writing High School one-shots... plus I think I over-did it.**_

_**This was actually going to be longer, but it was **to **long, so I split it in two :D Hope you guys enjoy Part Two. I'm sorry for the grammar errors, if anyone would like to beta this later; Please PM me!**_

_**Today was the due date, no exceptions**_

_**HAPPY B-DAY TERRA-CHAN!**_

_**Panda**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Complete Screw Up**_

_**-Part two-**_

_**.: Happy Belated Birthday! :.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-**_

_There are three side's to an argument_

_Your side, my side_

_And the right side_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**--**_

_**The Next Day...**_

I yawned as I walked out of the school grounds. Today, was tiring. I had to take one of those damn periodic exams and I think I did good... I didn't get stuck on any problems! That's a first.

I looked up from my shoes and froze. The Populars were standing right by the gate, everyone except Neji and Shikamaru were there. Oh shit.

I cautiously walked over to them and tried to pass them, but found it futile. A hand lashed out and grabbed my arm, slamming me to the wall. I grimaced at the pain I felt on my back and head.

I gasped and stared fearfully at an angry Naruto and Sasuke, there hands griping me from either side. I glanced at the rest of the gang, everyone was angry at me. What did I do!?

"You bitch!" I blinked and shrunk under Sasuke's intense gaze. What did I do!? Oh my God! They _were _going to beat me up! Shit! Shit! Shit! Oh man...!

"W-What!?" I stuttered, my voice unusually high-pitched. I felt my heart beat accelerate as they glared at me. Why? I have no fucking clue! All I knew was that I wanted to make a run for it! And fast.

"Don't act all innocent!" Sakura snarled out, her eyes glaring into mine, "We know what you're all about!" I puffed my cheek up, what the hell!? What I'm all about?!

What?!

"What...? What are you--" I was silenced by a slap on my face. I stared, shocked, at a pissed Ino. Her cheeks were pink from the cold air, yet her lips were moist and smooth but her eyes... they were as pissed as a bull who've just seen the color red.

"Stop acting like you don't know!" I blinked again, hissing at the throbbing I felt on my cheek. That was going to leave a bruise.

"Know what!?" I managed to say. Sakura rolled her eyes upward and placed her hands on her hips. I simply stared at her, not knowing what to do but listen.

"That you're trying to humiliate Neji!" I blinked at that. Humiliate!? Where the hell did they get that stupid idea?! I would never do that! No matter how many times he betrays me I would never... never even...

"What!?" I yelled at her. Bad mistake, it got me another slap, or should I say punch. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting until the pain subsided a bit. Sakura had punched me in the stomach.

"Not only that! You were going to make him look bad!" Ino screamed at me, forcefully lifting my head up with her manicured finger. "In-front of his uncle! What the hell did Neji _do _to you, for you to even _think _of doing that!" I parted my lips slightly, my breath's coming out as puffs.

"Wha--what are you guys t-talking about!?" I swear I had no clue! His uncle?! God know's I wouldn't even _look _at the guy! He had the 'Look at me and get legally arrested' thing going on.

"It's because he dumped you huh?!" Temari pitched in. I panted lowly, Sakura had punched me in the stomach and that _hurt. _That girl had great upper-body strength.

I looked up at her, feeling Naruto's and Sasuke's grip on my shoulder's tighten, so much that I wanted squeak in pain. "Huh?" She wrinkled her nose at me, as if disgusted. What was Temari implying...?

"You dated him right? So when he dumped you, you wanted revenge! How pathetic." I felt my heart skip a beat. Date?! Yeah I wish!... Right? At that moment I came to realize one thing. All of those damn feeling's I felt when he dated one of his fangirls... that was... that was jealously right? The way i felt relived when he dumped them the next day... why? I'm not a bad person but I felt happy when he did... I-I...

... I think I loved my ex-best friend.

I know that it wasn't the time or place to think that but it suddenly hit me like a bullet. I loved my best friend but was in so much denial that I would never even think of that! I mean... The way I used to daydream about him, The way I used sigh as if I was a fangirl, the way I used to _look _at him... It all indicated one thing!

I was, unknowingly, in love with him!

"But I never--" I got cut off by an angry Ino.

"Shut up! We're gonna give you what you deserve!" I felt my face pale at that comment. Oh shit!, "We'll make you think twice before pulling a stunt like that you little slut!" I shut my eyes and almost gagged as Ino and Sakura beat me up. All of those Karate and street fighting lessons seemed to have gone to waste. But, since I was, somehow, assaulted, I had no chance to even fight back. It was almost impossible for me to beat them...

Sakura punched me in the stomach while Ino slapped me in the face. I felt Temari laugh a bit as she filmed the whole thing; bitch. I felt Naruto's grip tighten to a point where it hurt, I even yanked on my arm to try to tell him that it hurt to much, but I knew it was futile. I felt Sasuke's grip lessen bit by bit; I briefly wondered why.

"S-Stop!" I whispered, but they simply hit me harder. What were they trying to do?! Kill me!?

I coughed and moaned, I even screamed one time as Ino and Sakura hit me. I felt Temari pass the camera to an eager Kiba. I felt her grab my face and give me a direct punch on the nose.

I heard a crack. Then a scream. It took me awhile to notice that it was _me _screaming. My skull was thrown back due to the power of the punch.. making my skull collide with the brick wall behind me and bounce back. My chin was now resting on my chest and my heavy breathing was the only thing that I could hear for the moment.

"What the hell's going on here!?" Everything stopped and I opened my eyes, the pain all around my body throbbing with my heart beat. I stopped my continued screaming and resorted to moaning loudly.

"N-Neji! I-I—Um.. W-We... " I heard Sakura stutter. I saw her shadow move away from me and Ino's too. I could hear myself crying a bit, the pain was intense. It was horrible.

"W-We were j-just--" I heard a sharp in-take of breath and then the grip the two men had on my shoulder's lessened. I fell on my knee's and coughed, a bit of blood coming out. My hand went to my nose where the blood ran freely, it felt horrible.

"Fuck..." I swore. I hardly swore, I usually just grunted and got on with my life but that _hurt. _A lot. I shut my eyes, the blood coming down my nostrils quickly. Thew worst part was... how it felt.

It was sticky and—and _warm. _I felt like throwing up the contents of my stomach; just the thought of it made me want to faint.

"Shit! Tenten! Tenten!" I saw someone kneel by me and place a hand on my shoulder blade as I regained my breath. I felt the person, swear more and grab, what looked like a hanker chief. I took it and put it over my -bleeding and possibly broken- nose.

"W-What are you doing?! W-Why..." I heard Ino shriek. Her hand was stained with a bit of blood, her palm red from how many times she slapped me. Just wait Ino! When I get better, oh when I get better I'm gonna punch those pearly whites right out of your mouth bitch!

"Helping her you idiot!" Neji shot back in an uncharacteristic voice. It was high and fearful with a hint of anger, something that I have never heard before. But one thing I was sure of, he was _livid._

"B-But! She—she..." Sakura stuttered as she looked from me to him, her face and voice clearly confused.

"Shut up Haruno!" Neji snapped, his voice was now frantic. I saw Sakura wince and look down. Ino came up behind her and bit her lip, knowing that they were in trouble. And the Haruno! If only I could stand up, I would tear and rip out all of that luscious pink hair! Since she had so much pride in it...

But, I have to say, I wasn't that mad. In fact, I was just angry and confused. Not livid like Neji, but pissed off. They beat me up for a reason I don't even know... and it looks like _they _didn't even know either!

I pushed Neji away, feeling tears brim my eyes, not from pain... but from sadness. I felt weak. Hinata warned me before-hand but I didn't listen. Yesterday, aside from Kiba's snide remarks, I had a good time and I liked them. They ended up leaving at about eleven p.m., with smiles on there faces.

I was pretty sure that they weren't going to beat me up, how _wrong _I was.

"T-Tenten...?" I heard Neji whisper. I wasn't in the right state of mind. I was scared, hurting and mad. A very bad combination. I put an arm on my stomach and coughed violently, I had a very weak stomach and all of those blows made it worse.

I felt his hand grab my own, making me growl. I slapped his hand away and stood up using the wall, coughing a bit more and spiting out more blood. I looked up and saw my bangs were loose, making them cover my face.

I felt my tears over-flow and drip down my face. Neji's eye's widened and he moved closer to me, swiping his fingers over my cheeks softly.

"Does it hurt a lot?" I shut my eyes and pushed him away, startling him. I knew it was wrong, but I was to scared and shocked to even think of letting him help me.

"L-Leave me alone!" I screamed out, my voice squeaky and rough, "I knew that becoming your friend was wrong!" I coughed, spitting out even more blood. I crushed my tongue with my teeth when Ino slapped me. I winced as I let my mouth stay parted, my tongue feeling as if someone had grabbed some pliers and squished it.

"I-I knew it but I wanted to—to try it! I wanted to—to become your friend again! Continue wha—what we left behind!" I screamed, my stomach hurting even more. I felt like up-chucking.

"But I knew it was wrong!" I said crying, ignoring the shocked looks that everyone but Neji had. "L-Leave me A-Alone!" I choked out, tears streaming down my cheeks.

He reached out and I made a break for it, running across the street and onto the sidewalk on the other side, then running home. Once I was a sure distance away, I let my sobs out. I panted hard and rested my forehead on the cold and hard brick wall, my arm still over my stomach. I shut my eyes and put my hand over my mouth, right before vomiting. But, I didn't eat all day since I only had a bit of money, so I ended up throwing up pure gastric juices that had mixed with my blood, making it pinkish.

I went to the park instead, well, more like limped to the park. I went in deeper then I was suppose to and sat on one of the few benches. I was completely alone except for the tree's and small wild life.

I panted hard, my stomach hurting more then it's suppose to. I coughed out small splats of blood, moaning when I saw it. I sniffed, then immediately regretted it. I think it hadn't stopped bleeding, since Ino did punch me there a lot, and Temari's punch probably broke it.

All I knew was that it throbbed like hell and I wanted it to stop. I should have gone to the doctor first.

_I can't believe it! I-I fell into there trap! B-But Neji... he—he didn't know what they were doing but... _I sighed out, this was all so confusing. And It all started with a Calculus lesson too.

I leaned back on the bench and let my thoughts roam. _What the hell am I going to do!? Oh my God! I can't see him anymore! After that scene and what happened... Oh shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _I swore in my head.

What was I going to do? Just walk right up to him and say, 'Hey Neji! Its okay that your new best friends beat the living crap out of me.! And I also want you to know that I love you, and I have for a long time!' NO! That would be stupid and illogical.

I coughed again, this time from the weather. It was, seemingly, becoming colder. I shivered against the cold, blowing wind; huddling up inside my coat. I shouldn't have gone here but it was the only place to escape Neji!

I knew him well enough to know that he would come looking for me... Shit! Why would they think that we used to date?! And why would they think I would want revenge?! Who the hell told them that?! And why?! Did someone have a grudge against me?! If so, WHY?!

Argh! So many 'whys', not enough answers.

I coughed, this time out of a sore throat. My throat hurt, my stomach hurt, my face hurt—everything hurt! I know that I should go to a doctor but...

Why would they beat me up?!

I gasped and looked up at the sudden realization, they thought that because I supposedly 'dating' Neji, he dumped me and I wanted revenge! But they got the story all wrong!

I was his best friend but he left me to go hang out with them instead! So, they must've gotten suspicious and asked around. And considering almost _all _rumors are untrue and considering people talked, they came up with that!

No wonder, they thought that I was making Neji fall in love with me! Then I would hurt him -somehow- and tell his uncle something that would get him in trouble or something.

To me, that would be _really _retarded, to them—it would mean beating me up without thinking it throughly and without asking Neji.

Something told me that Neji was going to take all his anger out on them.

I sighed, then grunted at the metallic taste in my mouth. I stood up, stumbling a bit as I walked down the path way I took. I coughed hoarsely and then ran to the near-by bushes, throwing up again. I walked down the remaining path way and froze. Neji was there, it looked like he ran here since he was panting heavily; his hair wind-blown and his eye's a bit frantic.

"T-Tenten!" I blinked and then coughed again, crouching down on the floor. Damn... I must've walked to fast, now I feel dizzy.

"Tenten!" And that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. The pain didn't subside and I was feeling worse then when they were hitting me. I thanked God for making me faint.

But that was a big stab in my ego...

_-xxx-_

"Mmmnn" I moaned out. The pain... wait! Where _was _the pain? I opened my eyes to see Sakura, Ino and Temari breathing down my neck, all of there eyes curious and a bit hesitant.

"..." I said nothing and continued to stare at them. Then it hit me, they were the one's that beat me up, "KYAAA!" I screamed and sat straight up. I then backed up, flattening myself against the wall, my breathing once again awry.

"What's the matter?!" Naruto yelled as he ran inside. I stared at him and I swear I felt like fainting again as Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and, finally, Neji walked in. I trembled under there gazes, my breathing turing into deep pants.

_W-Why are they here?! Oh great, now Neji wants them to hurt me again?! Whaaa! _I thought as I stared warily at them. My heart beat seemed to slow when they did nothing but stare.

"Everyone get out." Neji said in a stern voice. "Now." When he said that, everyone scurried out, except Sasuke, he walked out calmly and whispered something to Neji before leaving completely. That made him smirk and it made me beg for my mommy--figuratively of course.

"Tenten." I stared at him," I'm sorry for what my friends... did to you. They thought that I--" I cut him off. I knew what they thought already, why make him waste his breath?

"I-I know." I blinked, my voice was so hoarse I couldn't even understand myself. I cleared my throat repeatedly, finding it hard since it hurt from me throwing up.

"Here." I looked at the glass, it was orange juice. I gulped it down and then regretted it.

"MMMM!" I covered my mouth and lowered my head to my chest. It hurt! The drink was cold and it felt like Icicles going down my throat and stomach!

"Tenten are you okay?!" I nodded, whimpering a bit. I shut my eyes and moved my tongue, wincing as a small pain erupted from the movement.

"Y-Yeah..." I gave him the glass back and set my hand on my lap. I was embarrassed, hurt and most of all, confused.

How long had I been in love with Neji without me knowing?

But now, I had to face the question I had been trying to avoid ever since I realized that little fact: Did he love me back?

I blushed, images of me and Neji together rushing to my head. I saw him out of the corner of my eye; observing me.

"W-What!?" I stuttered as he stared at me, his head tilted to the side so he could look at me properly. I blushed harder as I stared at him. His long, smooth hair was all to the side with some of his shorter bangs covering his pure eyes.

He abruptly put his hand on my forehead, frowning. "You're hot." I swear I felt my heart skip two beats and my blush increase. I swallowed, trying to calm my racing heart as he swiped his palm down my cheek, caressing it softly.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! _I thought as Neji's dropped to the bed. I found the bed sheets very interesting at that moment though. I felt Neji's hand climb up my arm and rest on my shoulder gently.

"Tenten..." I closed my eyes momentarily. "Does your arm hurt that much? Is that why you're grabbing it? Maybe the anesthetic wore off..." Neji stood up and headed towards the bathroom and shut the door behind him, leaving me to stare at the sheets with wide eyes.

_Oh my God... W-What the hell happened!? He—he was so close to me.. He must've thought my shoulder hurt! Oh thank God! _I thought with a sigh of relief. I thought for sure that he would've found out I was having a heart attack because of his proximity.

"Here." I looked up, startled that he made it back to me without making a single sound. Talk about ghostly. I smiled tensely and grabbed the small cup full of purple goo. I frowned.

"Do I have to take it?" Neji cracked a smile and I felt my heart lurch out of it's cavity. He nodded his head as I grimaced. I hated taking medicine. It tasted _awful_. They made flavors like grape or strawberry seem like puke and vomit.

... Yes I know that those words are the same but right now my mind is going gaga for Hyuga Neji.

I stared at the small cup in my hand, the purple-ish liquid inside the cup moving with my hand as I stirred it softly.

"Tenten, you're going to have to drink it." I shot him a half-hearted glare.

"I know that... Just wait, okay?" I told him in a nervous voice. I _really _hated medicine. Since a couple of years ago, my mother had forced it down my throat. I had diarrhea or something and couldn't eat anything. Nothing stayed down and I eventually ended up throwing it back up a couple of hours later.

My mother muttered something about me getting pregnant but I quickly killed that comment by saying that I had no guy friends and when she said prostitution I told her that I'd rather die. Turns out I had the stomach flu or something and the medicine that she gave me, not only traumatized me, but fixed me.

Yeah I got better, but that was the last time I _ever _drank medicine. I'd rather die sick then drink it. And Neji knew that damn well.

I looked up and paled, Neji's face was... mischievous. I gulped silently and laughed nervously, my stomach churning uncomfortably. I had never seen that expression before, and if I had, nothing good came out of it.

"You don't like Medicine, right?" I nodded insecurely, the feeling in my stomach intensifying to a point where I whimpered silently.

"Hmm..." I blinked as he grabbed the cup from my hand, lifting it so that it was even with his eyes. "Okay." I gasped as he drowned the whole cup, his eyes shut tightly as he removed the cup from his mouth and ran a hand over his lips.

"N-Neji!" I yelled, grabbing the cup as I stared at him. His eye's went dark and a smirk was placed on his flawless face.

"Hn." He said as he crushed his lips on mine. I gasped, noting that that small action was a huge error. I felt Neji's tongue pry into my mouth, then a sweet yet repulsive liquid poured in. It took me a while to note that it was the medicine he supposedly 'downed'.

I slowly closed my eyes as Neji's tongue worked on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my right hand placing itself on his shoulder blade as I began to react to his rough kiss.

I suppressed a moan as his tongue ran over mine, he explored every inch of my cavern. Before long, I began to miss something... But I didn't know what it was until my lungs started to burn.

Oh yeah, I forgot, humans need _air _to survive.

Neji's mouth left my own and I immediately started to pant, breathing in deep amounts of air. I stared at the edge of the bed, my face burning and my mouth left with the delicious flavor of grape and mint.

I didn't even know that would taste good, until now.

I heard Neji cough and rest his forehead on my shoulder. I just stared at the ground, to stunned to do anything other then that.

"... Hmm, I shall keep in mind to use this method more often." I felt my face heat up again at that rude comment. I ran my tongue over my lips quickly, then paled.

_O-Oh... G-G-God... _I thought fearfully. I just _kissed _Neji Hyuga. Child prodigy. Born into the second most richest family in Japan. Houston, we have a _major problem._

Now how was I suppose to sort out my feelings...

...If all I wanted was to feel Neji Hyuga's lips against my own once more.

_-xxx-_

_**One Week Later...**_

"... Damn." I thought as I stared at myself in the mirror. Neji's 'friends' _really _fucked me up. I mean, I had an -almost- broken nose, a bruised stomach and hand-like prints on both my arms, from where Naruto and Sasuke had grabbed me, and not to mention my cheeks were a bit swollen.

I didn't go to school. After the.. 'Neji incident', Naruto barged into the room, blabbering about how he was so sorry and how he would do _anything _to get me to forgive him. Oh yeah, I forgave him...

... When he gave me a one month pass for school. That meant I could miss school for one. Whole. Month.

Naruto couldn't have made me more euphoric.

So, here I am, staring at myself in the mirror as I enjoyed my one month vacation. Now I ask you this, why do I want to go to school? Is it because Neji's there? Is it because I would be able to see Neji?

... Why am I even _thinking _about Neji!

He's a bastard with—with no life! A-And he had no right to kiss me that way! He.. He stole my first kiss. But, there was something about that kiss, it made me frightened.

That kiss... It made me want to kiss him _again. _Tell me somethings wrong with this picture.

I sighed and stared out the window to the side of me. I was bored. I sighed once more, wanting Neji to be--

NO!

_How could I be thinking of Neji at this time of day!? Why does he always seem to plague my thoughts!? _I screamed in my mind. _Why can't I think of anything else but his smooth, silky hair and those gorgeous snow white eyes... Damn!_

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, I poked my nose and winced. It was still tender. I looked at my cheeks touched them, they didn't hurt to the touch but if I squeezed or hit them slightly, it hurt. I then touched my stomach, it wasn't hurting anymore except when I have to get up from lying down or something.

I sighed once more and sat down on the couch, wincing as my stomach released a sharp pain.

_Knock Knock_

I growled. I _just _sat down and now I have to get up!? What the hell man?! God, I am sorry for whatever wrongs I have done! Just let me bath in my sorrow, _alone._ I sighed as they knocked once more.

I stood up slowly and walked over to the door, opening it and then glaring at who stood there.

"HEY!!" Sakura and Ino screamed. I could see Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto right behind them, along with violet hair that looked familiar.

I glared and shut the door, locking it as I slowly made my way back to my couch. I sat in it and groaned, _Oww... Damn, they sure know how to beat up someone. _I thought with pain. I could've taken on Sakura, Ino and Temari. But with Sasuke and Naruto there, I was doomed.

Besides I was thinking about the Calculus exam, Neji, the test I had in English Literacy and Neji... I think of Neji to much huh? I think I have a problem. I was beginning to obsesses over him just like Bella did to Edward!... So I read Twilight and what? It's an awesome book and Hinata got me hooked on it...

I sighed as they knocked on the door again, I heard muttering, then some giggling (In which I automatically though of Naruto, the dobe was bound to do something like that), then I heard Hinata's muffled voice.

"Ten-chan?" I heard Sakura tell her that I didn't like being called that. Moron, just goes to show how much they know me.

"Hina-chan?" I responded. I heard Ino and Sakura complain about something but I only focused on what Hinata had to say.

"Let me in Tennie-chan. I want to see how you're doing." I sucked in a breath and bit my lip. I knew they were -somewhat- using her but...

I sighed and stood up once more, groaning as I put an arm over my stomach. I stiffly walked over to the door, hesitating as I unlocked it and opened it. Hinata barged in, slamming the door shut and locking it securely.

I heard Naruto and the rest of the gang scream out in anger.

"Hey Hinata! What the hell?!"

"Hinata! OPEN THE DOOR!" Ino and Sakura screamed out.

"Hn. Told you."

"HINATA-CHAN! OPEN THE DOOR! TENTEN!"

I stared at Hinata as she let out a sigh of relief. She leaned on the door and ran a hand over her forehead, wiping the sweat that had collected over it.

Hinata looked at Tenten and gasped, her eye's becoming watery. "O-Oh my God! Tenten!" I sighed.

"Do I really look that bad?" Hinata simply stared.

"I... thought you would look worse but this is better!" I blinked as she latched onto me, whimpering and apologizing over and over again. I giggled, she had a weird way of putting her words together.

"It's okay Hina-chan. You warned me and I was being ignorant." I said modestly. Hinata smiled at me and sat me on the couch softly.

"Neji-nii should be here soon..." I froze.

"W-What!?" I gasped out, my voice a notch higher. Hinata blinked and then narrowed her eyes.

"Is there something wrong...?" I shook my head fiercely, after feeling immensely dizzy from the motion. A blush started rising onto my cheeks as I recalled what Neji and me had... done. I think Hinata saw it because she suddenly smiled slyly.

"Is there something you would like to... _confine _with me." I felt my blush rise. "Ten-chan?" I bit my lip and images of the kiss we shared in his bedroom popped into my minds eyes again. Damn, why does Hinata look so... bad? And why did the word 'confine' sound so... naughty?

"N-No."

"Tenten." I sighed and told her. What choice did I have left? I mean, I could've kept stalling but then that would make her even _more _curious and besides...

... Hinata's scary when she doesn't get what she want.

"Oh. My God." Hinata whispered, her eyes -literally- shining. She giggled and clapped her hands together, standing up while doing so.

"Oh wow! Tenten! Yes!" Hinata yelled in her usual soft voice. I furrowed my eyebrow's and tilted my head.

"Huh?" Hinata glanced at me.

"Don't you see?! Neji-nii has found someone..." I blinked. Excuse me?. "How wonderful!" I kept my confused expression until Hinata noticed, when she did, she simply smiled. But there was something about her eyes... they were—secretive. As if they knew something I didn't.

Which I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure they were.

_-xxx-_

_**Couple Of Hours Later...**_

I sighed, me and Hinata had been here for five hours. She had said that Neji was going to be here soon but... he hasn't even come yet.

I sighed as Hinata shuffled the deck of cards on her hand, she was about to set them up when she abruptly looked up at the clock and gasped.

"Oh my! I'm late!" Hinata stood up and ran towards the door, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Tenten! But I have to go! I'll back before you know it!" With that she left. It all happened so fast that it took me five minutes to comprehend what she had said.

"Oh geez. Hinata's as forgetful as ever." I muttered as I stood up, wanting to go and get myself a coffee or something, maybe a donut. I stopped and and groaned, if my mother was here, she would say that that beating up didn't hurt me but make me pregnant. I snickered, my mother always had this obession with babies. Any kind of sickness I got, her first response would be that I got pregnant and that she was so proud.

... Of course I always blew her bubble when I said I'm not.

_Knock Knock_

I blinked, I was sure famous these days. I walked over to the door and froze. _Them. _I narrowed my eyes, no way I was going to let _them _in.

"Who is it?"

"Neji." I sighed in relief then blushed. Shit. It was _Neji!_ I was appalled by the sudden thoughts that plagued my mind. Ooh, I was fucked. Big time.

"Hello Neji." I said as I let him in. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck... _Was all I had going though my mind. Dang, I became really dirty minded—in both ways.

"Hn. Feeling better?" I nodded and stiffly made my way back. It still hurt but not as much as it hurt when I woke up and started to walk around. Now it hurt less, which was a good thing on my part.

"Tenten." I turned from my seat on the couch and gasped. Neji. Hyuga. Was. Up. In. My. Face.

I think I had a brain hemorrhage right then and there.

"U-Uh..." I stared at him. Into his intense, pearl white, eyes. I swear I lost myself in them as cliché as that sounds.

"Tenten." He got closer to me and I could hear my heart beating in my ears as he neared me. "Are you sure you're okay? You're face is hot." Neji placed his lips over her forehead as her eye twitched.

_What the hell?! Was he going to kiss me or is he _really _that dense?!_ I thought as Neji leaned back and walked over to my kitchen. I looked down and clutched my rapidly beating heart. I swear! How could someone be that dense!? Neji Hyuga non the less!

I had, finally, accepted the fact that I loved him. And he comes by, looks at me like he's going to kiss me and turns out to be the opposite.

_My excuse? He's dense. I mean, come on! How could I have a fever everyday!? God, I always knew that Neji was a bit—slow in this topic but... _I looked over to where Neji was and saw him soaking a towel, surely to put over my forehead. _Oh forget it! Slow is an understatement!_

"Here." Neji said as he gave her the towel. Tenten smiled and grabbed it putting it on her head.

_Hmm, maybe I could tease him.. or maybe I could—no! That's stupid! But... _I bit my lip as I stared at Neji. He had always been dense as crazy as that sounded. I mean, he would always act like an air-head when he was put in these kinds of situations. _I don't know is he's pretending or lying. But I'm gonna find out soon enough!_

Tenten sat near him and smiled, the most flirtatious smile she could muster, Neji blinked. "Nejiii..." She said making the 'i' in his name long. Neji raised a fine eyebrow.

"Tenten?" _Oh please could he really be this dense?! _I thought as Neji stared at me with confused eyes. I got nearer to him, so close that my lips were hovering above his.

"Neji..." I saw his eye's go wide and he backed up more, so much that his back hit the arm rest of the couch. That only made me follow him, giving him the best dazed and lustful look I had.

"What's wrong Neji-_kun_?" I saw a flicker of emotion pass though his eyes and I almost questioned it, but luckily I caught myself.

"Nothing... but..." Neji furrowed his perfectly shaped eyebrow before shaking his head once.

I decided to go in for the kill. Why? Because I lacked patience, and that, now I know, will be the death of me. I grinned cat-ishly and neared him, purposely making my shirt fall a bit so that is showed my cleavage. I saw Neji's eye's flicker downward and stay there a moment before flickering back up, "N-e-j-i" I said, exaggeratedly pronouncing each syllable of his name.

"Ten... ten?" I got nearer until I was right up into his face once more. I squeezed my arms to the side's of my breasts, making them bulge out. Neji's eye's stayed glued there.

_Got him right where I want him..._

Neji smirked as I blinked repeatedly. _Why is he smirking?! Surely he couldn't have... no! No way! Oh God... _I thought as my face paled. I looked at him, his eyes were amused and his face held a heavy smirk.

"Very interesting. I never took you to be flirtatious... _Ten-chan._" I felt the blood rush to my face as he at across from me, his eyes fixated on my own.

_H-He tricked me! But h-how! What the hecks going on...!? _I thought as he chuckled lightly at my flabbergasted expression. He neared me, his mouth hovering above my own now.

Damn, he tricked me that sneaky bastard...

"Did you really I was _that _dense?" I parted my lips slightly. "Tenten?" And with that he planted his lips on my own, slanting his head so he could get better access to my mouth. Then abruptly he backed up, running the tip of his tongue over his upper lip.

"Hmm." He mused as he stared at my perplexed expression. "Tell me, did you really think I didn't notice the first time I got near you that you expected a kiss?" I blushed heavily. He was teasing me! Argh! Damn him, I have never been this embarrassed in my life! I WANT TO DIE!

"Hyuga..." I said lowly as he stared at me; a small, happy smile on his lips.

"Hn. Fine, but I won't let you live it down." I glared at him as he looked up at the clock then at me. He scooted so that he as near me and tried to grab my cheek, but I twisted my head to the side.

I heard him sigh, "Fine. Forgive me?" I puffed my cheeks out. Did he really think I would forgive him!? I turned to yell at him, only to see his eyes stare into mine. He looked genuinely guilty and I knew well enough is wasn't true... but...

I huffed and grumbled out a, "Fine."

He smirked and grabbed the underside of my chin, lifting my head up so that it reached his mouth.

You know? This really taught me something... Never underestimate Neji Hyuga, because if you do.

You would surely regret it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more. I laughed though the kiss as he fell back, me being on top of him with his arms wrapped around my waist. I suppressed a moan as Neji's tongue pressed against my own.

Heh, but this is, oh this is something I _defiantly _will not, shall not and do not regret.

_-xxx-_

_**Graduation Day...**_

I grinned as I threw my hat up in the air, I finally graduated! I laughed along with my new friends. Yep, the whole Popular table. And now I finally graduated High School! Yes! No more school until I got to college in a couple of months! And now, the whole Popular table hangs out with me!

We, well I, eventually began to trust them. Sure, at the beginning, I was always wary of them and we got into a lot of fights but eventually, we got over it and became friends.

Ino and Sakura were the easiest to become friends with because they weren't naturally hostile. They were actually the one's who were the most _eager _to become my friend. So, I let them off the hook (they _did _beat me up).

As for Kiba and Sasuke, well, I befriended Sasuke... more or less. At least he didn't glare at me or sneer at me when I said 'hi' or something to him. But Kiba... let's just say I really hurt his pride when I denied him access to take me on a date. But, then again, I heard from Hinata that Neji had threatened him _not _to ask me out or try to tutor me.

It was either he had a death wish or he _really _liked me, in the end, he got no girl and Neji got back at him by blackmailing him. Wow. Note to self: Do not anger boyfriend (Neji).

Shikamaru and Temari were easy to befriend though, Temari did apologize for punching me in the nose and I did forgive her since she didn't beg for my forgiveness, she took it like the tough woman she is. Shikamaru, on the other hand, already knew that what they were assuming wasn't true and he did tell them... but they didn't listen to him.

I asked what Neji did when he saw me all beaten up and the answer I got disturbed me. Shikamaru's face got all dark and he smirked, a sadistic gleam in his eye, he just said. "You'd rather not know."

And that was enough to went my panties—figuratively of course.

"Tenten-chan! Wait up for us okay? We have to go pick up the pictures!" I nodded at Sakura as she sprinted towards the table, a ticket in her hand. She ran across the large field and from the other side I could see Ino and Shikamaru. Uh-oh, I hope they're not getting intimate right now. I turned to the side and saw Temari and Kiba, both laughing and talking. At least Kiba has a shot with Temari.

I felt arms embrace me from behind and I had a vague idea of who it was. "Neji." I said with a hint of playfulness. He nuzzled my neck and I felt the smirk on his face, something was wrong...

"Neji?" I said, all playfulness gone.

Neji let go of me and turned me around, I stared into his stern eyes, my stomach dropping to the ground. "N-Neji?" I furrowed my brows.

He cracked a smile and I felt my eye twitch, "Don't do that, bastard!" I yelled as he smiled, his eye's clearly amused.

"Hn. Sorry, but the offer was to tempting to deny, I hope you don't mind." I furrowed my eyebrow's as he handed me a letter. It looked like an invitation to a wedding...I opened it and gasped as I fingered the gold embroidery. I slowly opened it and admired the delicate art work, then decided to read it.

_Congratulations! You are invited to spend the evening with the Hyuga Family to commemorate the gathering of all family member's. We hope that you could come and stay for this honorable week._

_Time: 9:00 PM_

_Place: Hyuga Manor_

_Days: 7 (1 week)_

_Clothes: Formal, exception of Hyuga Neji and fiancée._

That caught my attention. Fiancée?! What the hell!? Neji had a fiancée and he never told me about her?! Wait til I get my hands on her! No one messes with _my _man!I'm gonna make her run for her money because Neji Hyuga is **mine**. And _mine_ **only**.

"_Neji!?_" I yelled, hysteric. "What the hell!? Since when did... you... have a... fiancée..." I stopped as I stared at his arrogant smirk. He turned his heel and gracefully walked on over to the punch bowl... which was located all the way on the other side of the football field.

"Feel free to think it out." He said evenly as he crossed the field full of graduates. With his hands in his slacks, I could imagine the cocky smirk when he said the next word, "Wife."

I stared after him, my mouth wide open and my eyes just as wide. Ino ran back to me, in her hands our class photo. "Hey Tenten—whoa, you alright?" I was completely oblivious to her as she took the card and grinned like a cat.

"Oh, so you finally experienced Hyuga proposals huh?" I turned to her, the corner of my lips twitching, "Yeah, I know, it's freaky how they propose... But wow! You're gonna be a Hyuga Tenten-chan."

"You _knew!?_" My voice hysterical. Ino giggled and nodded, her eyes gleaming with amusement. She put her hands on her hips and threw her hair over her shoulder dramatically, a smirk on her face to add effect.

"Oh yeah! That's how all Hyuga's propose. Didn't you know? I thought I told you..." I glared at her and fisted my hands, my nails digging into my skin. I felt a blush rise on my cheek's as Ino looked at me in an innocent way, though, behind that you could see the mischievousness and amusement.

Oh yes, she was going _down. _Along with the rest who knew and said nothing.

But I can't lie that I'm not euphoric at the moment. I'm going to be Tenten Hyuga. Now that's what I'm talking about! I like the ring it has to it... but right now, I have friends to beat.

What an ironic sentence, no?

"Um,Tenten, you're not—you're not going to hurt me--us. Are you?"

"Oh yeah, run Ino."

"Shit..."

And that was the start the start of a happy, non-violent relationship with the Populars. Which, in other words, were my best friends in the whole live world and I would do nothing at all to hurt them! Why? Because they're my friends... heh, but that small sentence will become true _tomorrow._

"KYAA! RUN! TENTEN'S GONE INSANE!"

"INO! ALL OF YOU ARE DEAD!"

"KYAA! TENTEN-CHAN! DON'T KILL ME, SAKURA, YOU FRIEND REMEMBER!? KYAAA! NO, NOT THE--"

-Insert sound of dangerous weed eater here-

"HAHAHA! So the Hyuga proposed? Oh shit! UWAAA! No! T-Tenten! No, not the jacket! It's one-hundred percent leather-- NOOO!"

"HAHAHAHA! NEJI PROPOSED USING A CARD!? HOW STUPI-- OWWW! DAMMIT, HINATA-CHAN! NEJI HURT ME!"

"So... She found out eh?"

"Troublesome, yeah Uchiha. I wonder, how will she take the news when she has to get pregnant exactly two days after the wedding."

The two men looked at Tenten as she massacred the whole gang. Ino and Sakura were running around screaming as she swung the weed eater at them. Kiba lay on the ground, coughing and laughing painfully at the same time, his leather jacket completely shredded. Naruto was stumbling all over the place, Neji's punch-mark over his cheek. Temari was no where to be seen for she fled before-hand; smart girl she is. Neji, on the other hand, watched Tenten half-kill all of his friends, amusement and approval in his eyes.

"Hmm, I should arrange a hospital for seven no?-- Oh shit Nara look out--"

"Troublesome ye—OWW! DAMMIT TENTEN THAT HURT!"

_**The End...?**_

--

**... I had chocolate and I thought that the original ending was too corny X3 I like this on better! I hope you guys like it!**

**Goal? Well 5 - 15 reviews would be good :D**

_HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TERRA-ONEE-CHAN!_

_Panda-chan_


End file.
